A party making initial contact with a network to request network services submits credentials and receives account authentication. An accompanying machine account is also confirmed. The user's profile on the network and general user policies combined with resource permissions limit the user's access to network services. Network architects assume that when a typical user authenticates, a general computer is being used. Networks define machine and device accounts broadly and apply generalized policies to them. User, group, and machine accounts access resources outside of their network through network ports on gateway devices that are configured to permit the passage of certain types of network traffic and block all others. Policies describe how generic types of users and groups may access resources in and outside of a network. Policies are general in terms of services allowed, associated traffic types, and access to gateway ports. Policies associated with computer accounts traditionally do not strictly limit traffic types or movement about a network.